Zanpakutō Spirits vs. Kirikaze
|image= |conflict=Tōjū Campaign |date=N/A |place=Soul Society |result= *Kirikaze is killed. *The Tōjū threat is expunged from Soul Society. |forces1=*Zanpakutō Spirits |forces2=*Kirikaze † |commanders1=*None |commanders2=*None |side1= *Zanpakutō Spirits |side2= *Kirikaze |casual1= The Zanpakutō are nearly drained of their Reiryoku. |casual2= Kirikaze is killed by Renji's Hikotsu Taihō. }} Prologue In Soul Society, a Tōjū emerges from a window, fleeing from the pursuing Shinigami. As he lands safely onto the ground, they surround the Tōjū, who hurls his cleaver-like weapon at them. However, the attack is deflected in mid-strike by Kazeshini's Shikai, much to his inherent surprise. Kazeshini comments upon the Tōjū's unusual-looking weapon, asking whether he would like to find out whose is stronger. Shūhei Hisagi berates his Zanpakutō spirit for getting ahead of himself. Kazeshini states that he understands, charging at the Tōjū.Bleach anime, Episode 265 As Kazeshini clashes with the Tōjū, it is unable to keep up with his strikes. Kazeshini slashes at him, causing the Tōjū to keep its distance. However, as the Tōjū moves to attack again, it clutches its throat in agony, disintegrating into a plume of yellow fire. Its katana clatters to the ground, as Shūhei congratulates his Zanpakutō spirit on how effective his strategies have been. Shūhei asks him what the problem is, to which Kazeshini states that there is no problem. Renji Abarai and Zabimaru come on the scene, commenting upon the quickness of the battle. Renji apologizes for his lateness, as Snakey comments it was due to Chimpette that they took so long. As they argue, Shūhei picks up the katana, claiming it was an easy kill. Renji comments that the numbers of Tōjū are diminishing, as Shūhei states that there may be only a handful of them left. He states that the repairs to Seireitei are nearly completed, wondering whether they will be given a chance to relax now. As the Shinigami leave, Chimpette comments that Snakey has gained weight, due to over-eating. Snakey claims that he needs lots of nutrients as a growing boy, but Chimpette states that they are both one entity. Kazeshini turns to the two, informing them that the Tōjū reverted back to its sword, even though he never dealt it a fatal blow. Both Snakey and Chimpette are surprised by this, as Kazeshini merely nods to them. Later at night, a Tōjū flees from an enormous form, before screaming out loud. As the katana clatters to the ground, the enormous figure grows in size. On one of the rooftops, Hōzukimaru is drinking sake with Ruri'iro Kujaku, who comments upon the tranquility of the moon. Hōzukimaru laughs, stating that it is too bright. They are approached by Zabimaru and Kazeshini, as Hōzukimaru wonders what is occurring, as they never hang out. Ruri'iro Kujaku dismisses this, stating that their Shinigami masters hang out a lot. Hōzukimaru asks them what is going on, speculating that something happened to Kazeshini's "beloved" master. Kazeshini berates Hōzukimaru for referring to Shūhei like that, asking whether he wants to die. Ruri'iro Kujaku calms him down, as Chimpette reminds Kazeshini of why they came. Kazeshini sits down, confirming that they were able to find "that" Tōjū's tracks. Hōzukimaru is surprised, as Kazeshini explains that he saw a Tōjū disintegrate before his eyes after being drained of his reiatsu. He claims that that is the hallmark of "his" presence, as Chimpette fills in for them, explaining that Tōjū are Zanpakutō which go on a rampage after losing their Shinigami masters. Ruri’iro Kujaku realizes that they are going extinct, to which Kazeshini confirms this. However, Kazeshini explains that there is a certain Tōjū, which is able to steal the reiatsu of other Zanpakutō, using it as his own. Ruri’iro Kujaku states that his ability is similar to that Tōjū, but Kazeshini explains that the problem lies in the fact that this sword has surpassed its master in strength. Bleach anime, Episode 265 Snakey asks why that is such a problem, as the Tōjū corners another sword. Kazeshini states that it was because his master was a hindrance to the Tōjū’s development. He continues, explaining that the Tōjū is able to utilize his true power, now that his master is out of the way. The Tōjū dematerializes into a thick mist, proceeding to envelop the other sword. It screams out in pain, before reverting back to its sword state in a bright flash of light. Hōzukimaru states that he understands the situation, saying that it devours its prey and absorbs its reiatsu. Ruri’iro Kujaku interjects, stating that the situation could not get any worse, with the Gotei 13 being in a state of disrepair as it is. Hōzukimaru reassures them, stating that they will stamp out the Tōjū threat once and for all by defeating this one. He comments that that will suit him well. Meanwhile, at the Kamenoya Bar & Grill, the Shinigami Rangiku Matsumoto, Nanao Ise, Momo Hinamori and their Zanpakutō spirits are enjoying a meal. Rangiku asks the waitress for more sake, prompting Nanao to tell her that too much isn’t good for her. She dismisses this, a claim that is backed up by her equally drunk Zanpakutō spirit, Haineko. Nanao comments that she cannot believe the way they are acting, noticing the wakizashi staring at a skewer of meat. She asks the wakizashi whether she would like to have it, as the wakizashi nods promptly. Nanao reassures her, claiming that they have ordered enough food for everyone. Rangiku asks Nanao why she brought her Captain’s Zanpakutō along with them, prompting Nanao to state that they are from the same squad. Haineko asks where the other half is, to which Nanao explains that she is drinking with Kyōraku. Rangiku asks coyly whether it is all right for the two of them to be alone, but Nanao states that she is his Zanpakutō. Momo comments upon the enjoyment of eating with everyone, to which Tobiume states that it makes the food taste even better. Rangiku interjects, berating Momo for not drinking her sake. Momo explains that she only came for the food, as Rangiku takes it to mean that she is too good to drink with her. Tobiume intervenes, telling Rangiku not to pick on her master, as Momo and Haineko tell everyone to calm down. Rangiku asks why her Zanpakutō spirit is acting kindly today; prompting Haineko to suggest it is because she is a real woman. Nanao tells Rangiku that she could learn a lesson or two from Haineko, but Rangiku responds harshly. As the party disperses, Nanao and Momo, as their Zanpakutō thank them for coming, carry a drunk Rangiku back to her barracks. Momo tells Rangiku to regain her senses, as Rangiku states that she will never drink again. Nanao states that she knew something like this would occur, turning back to face the Zanpakutō spirits. She asks them what the problem is, to which Haineko states that they are going to hang out for a little while longer. Haineko asks Nanao to take care of her Shinigami master, to which they both agree. Rangiku states that she is about to vomit, as Momo consoles her, claiming that they are nearly to the 10th Division barracks. As the Shinigami rush off into the distance, the Zanpakutō spirits watch on in stern silence. Haineko thanks Rangiku for her understanding, commenting that their time spent together was enjoyable. The three Zanpakutō spirits then walk off into the distance, as the other Zanpakutō spirits are sitting in solitude, awaiting their final battle. Hyōrinmaru walks across the streets at night, and is approached by Suzumebachi, who asks him why he is acting so sentimental. She informs him that they have found him, to which he nods in compliance. Battle The next day, three Tōjū flee from the massive figure, splitting off into three directions. He towers over a lion Tōjū, striking out at him with his enormous blade. The force of this attack sends it hurtling away, reverting back into its sealed state. He turns his attention to the two others, throwing his sword at an ape-like Tōjū, impaling it instantly. As it reverts back to its sword, the final Tōjū flees from the rapidly advancing form. He dissipates into mist once again, proceeding to encompass the Yokai Tōjū in its hazy form, quickly turning it back into a sword. The ogre-like form reassembles, exuding an orange-red hue, as it roars out in fury. Hōzukimaru comments upon its enormous size, as the other Zanpakutō assemble around the massive Tōjū. Kazeshini states that he knew it was Kirikaze all along, who turns at the mention of his name. He explains that Kirikaze always despised his master, as Chimpette outlines his various abilities, in which he steals the reiatsu of other Tōjū. Tobiume comments that the reason he is so enormous is due to the large amount of reiatsu he has absorbed into his body. Hōzukimaru tells them that they do not have time to waste, charging at Kirikaze. The beast deflects his attacks, sending him hurtling backwards. He charges in for another attack, but Kirikaze dematerializes into mist. Hōzukimaru glances around the hazy area, as Senbonzakura releases his shikai, dispersing the cloud of mist. Hōzukimaru berates him for intervening in his fight, but Senbonzakura tells him that now isn’t the time for solo actions. As they argue, Kirikaze materializes behind them, but Tobiume intervenes in an attempt to attack him. However, she is swatted away by his fist, as Haineko attempts the same attack, but to no avail. Wabisuke appears from behind him, but is knocked away by Kirikaze’s blade before he can manage to attack. He roars again, swinging his blade blindly in the air before his opponents. However, Kazeshini binds Kirikaze’s blade with his shikai, in an attempt to render him temporarily unable to attack. Kirikaze flings Kazeshini away effortlessly, as Ruri’iro Kujaku steps in, constricting the Tōjū with his vines. He comments that it is the end of the line for the Tōjū, informing Kirikaze that it is time he learnt he isn’t the only one whom can manipulate reiatsu. The orange reiatsu begins to flow along the vines, as Kirikaze roars again in pain. Ruri’iro Kujaku comments that he isn’t so tough after all, as he starts to groan in pain. Hyōrinmaru asks him what is wrong, as Ruri’iro Kujaku’s physical manifestation starts to quiver. Kirikaze roars again, as Kazeshini severs Ruri’iro Kujaku’s vines, thus freeing him from the Tōjū’s ability. The Zanpakutō spirits attempt to attack Kirikaze together, but he dematerializes into mist, pushing them all back. As the Zanpakutō spirits struggle to maintain their footing, Hōzukimaru wonders whether this is all they are capable of. They are blown away into the wind, as Kirikaze materializes once again, the Zanpakutō spirits surrounding him. Tenken intervenes, slamming his sword into the ground, sending an attack hurtling towards Kirikaze. However, Kirikaze negates this attack with his own, causing a massive explosion. From the smoke clouds, Gonryōmaru emerges, charging up a lightning blast from his pike. He throws the attack at the Tōjū, who evades it by turning into mist. Kirikaze rematerializes behind him, sending him crashing into the ground. Sode no Shirayuki calls out to him, as Chimpette releases her shikai, prompting Kirikaze to revert back to his mist-based form. The attack plows through the mist, as Kirikaze appears from above them. As he looms above them, intending to crush them, Renji Abarai intervenes, rescuing him from the Tōjū’s attack. Chimpette is surprised to see her Shinigami master, as Izuru Kira uses Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku on Kirikaze, binding him in the fluorescent chains. Wabisuke appears before his master, informing him that the Tōjū can turn into mist. Kira reassures his Zanpakutō spirit, stating that, with those chains in place, he can no longer utilize that ability. As Kirikaze struggles to break free, Rukia appears before Sode no Shirayuki. Rangiku stirs Haineko from unconsciousness, as Nanao takes care of Kyōraku’s Zanpakutō. She asks them whether they thought the Shinigami would not notice, as Momo Hinamori and Shūhei Hisagi appear before their respective Zanpakutō spirits. Shūhei states that all of them are at their limit, as Rangiku comments that they should focus upon the enemy. The Zanpakutō spirits try to inform the Shinigami that this particular Tōjū is the worst enemy for a Shinigami, as Renji berates them for being so selfish, claiming that Shinigami are nothing without their Zanpakutō, asking them whether the incident with Muramasa taught them anything. He states that fighting him alone is not an option, as Chimpette realizes the error of their ways. However, Kirikaze breaks free from his bonds, as the Shinigami prepare to fight the Tōjū alongside their Zanpakutō spirits. Kirikaze eyes Rukia intently, dissipating into his mist. The mist travels to Rukia, but it is in turn blown away by Sode no Shirayuki’s ice shards. It returns for another attack, which is countered by Senbonzakura’s shikai, the petal storm forcing the mist into retreat. Gonryōmaru releases his shikai, resulting in a storm cloud accumulating from the box on his back. As lightning sparks from the clouds, Kirikaze’s mist forces him back onto the ground, materializing. Hyōrinmaru releases his shikai, promptly freezing Kirikaze’s feet. However, the Tōjū is able to easily break free, as Hyōrinmaru stumbles onto the ground, his form beginning to fade away. He comments that he has done all that he can, as Sode no Shirayuki calls out to him. However, she is unable to assist him, as she has little reiatsu herself. Rukia tells them not to give up, as they are fighting alongside their Shinigami. Sode no Shirayuki returns back to her katana, as Rukia releases Tsugi no mai, Hakuren upon Kirikaze, but it is unable to completely freeze him. He is able to shatter away her attack, as the other Shinigami tell their Zanpakutō to return to their swords. Izuru Kira attacks Kirikaze, slashing at it with his katana, causing its arm to collapse onto the ground. Momo releases her Zanpakutō, promptly hitting Kirikaze in the back with a fireball. Shūhei follows suit, using Kazeshini to attack him. Rangiku does the same, inflicting damage with her shikai ability. Kirikaze is lightly injured by their combined attacks, as Renji realizes that he cannot revert back to his mist state again. The Tōjū clambers away from them, as Renji states that he is gradually becoming weaker. Snakey and Chimpette call from behind him, stating that they will fight him together. Renji agrees, as the Zanpakutō give him their remaining reiatsu. Zabimaru states that they hit him with all that they had, and that he had responded in kind. They tell him that all their moments together have been memorable, as Renji releases his Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru. Kirikaze runs frantically away from his Bankai, as Renji throws it at the Tōjū. It picks up Kirikaze in its colossal jaws, when Renji releases Hikotsu Taihō, blasting him into the ground. Aftermath After their fight with Kirikaze, Nanao states that their materialized forms have all disappeared, and just like the Tōjū were running out of their reiatsu supply, they too had a similar limit to the maintenance of their materialized forms. Izuru reassures her, claiming that their forms were temporary to begin with, berthed from Muramasa’s abilities. Rangiku states that this is no reason to be upset, as their Zanpakutō are now back where they belong. She asks Momo whether she can sense Tobiume, to which she states that they will be together forever. Rukia appears before Renji, who states that the Zanpakutō fiasco is finally over. She agrees, asking everyone to return back to Seireitei. References Navigation Category:Battle Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only